En la luna no hay miel (Secretos de Tocador)
by diyeim
Summary: Krillin entenderá de una manera vergonzosa que para 18 en la luna no hay miel, por que para ella el amor tiene una lógica diferente. Parte de la serie Secretos de Tocador.


En la luna no hay miel.

SECRETOS DE TOCADOR.

Por: Diyeim

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que la pelea había terminado, y 18 solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿Por qué la había salvado? Había analizado logarítmicamente todas las posibilidades pero ninguna respuesta la satisfacía así que decidió ir directamente donde el enano para conseguirla, al llegar al Kame House el anciano y el marrano huyeron, pero el guerrero la espero tranquilo en la playa.

- Hola – le saludo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- ¿Porque me salvaste?- pregunto a quema ropa. Krillin casi se va de espaldas, miro a todos lados nervioso mientras su rubor aumentaba, quería salir huyendo pero seguro no llegaría muy lejos antes de que ella lo alcanzara y le sacara alguna respuesta por la fuerza, por lo tanto decidió ser sincero y directo como ella había sido.

- Porque… no merecías morir, eres solo una víctima.- la androide le miro sin emoción.

- Mate a cientos de personas y piensas que soy una víctima, eso no tiene lógica. –argumento.

- Bueno, conozco a personas más malas que tú, Piccoro mato a cientos porque quería, Vegueta a miles por orgullo, tu lo hiciste porque te programaron para eso… simplemente no era justo que no tuvieses otra oportunidad como ellos la tuvieron.

- ¿Oportunidad para qué?- pregunto despectiva.

- Para decidir que es bueno para tu propia vida, si morías en ese momento solo habrías sido un instrumento, cuando tú me… besaste me hiciste pensar que en el fondo eras más humana de lo que ellos eran.- respondió el joven, la mujer reunió los datos, los proceso y saco una lista de probabilidades de lo que argumentaba el chico, llego a la conclusión de que el humano era un idiota, un iluso y un ingenuo.

- Entiendo- la androide empezó a elevarse cuando él le tomo la mano.

- Espera, quédate aquí con nosotros unos días, puedo arreglarlo, necesitas actualizar tus datos sobre el mundo humano, eso hará tu vida más fácil déjame ayudarte, prometo responder todas tus preguntas.- la mujer lo observo sin emociones, el chico estaba muy sonrojado miraba a otro lado y podía sentir un leve temblor.

- Tú me tienes miedo.- afirmo la androide.

- No, yo no te tengo miedo, te tengo respeto y sé que eres más fuerte que yo, pero no te tengo miedo.- dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Entonces porque tiemblas?- alego la joven.

- Eso, - empezó a reír nervioso- es por otra cosa.

- Qué cosa, y no te esfuerces en mentir puedo detectar una mentiría con facilidad tu cuerpo lo tengo escaneado.- el chico se sintió descubierto su sistema se altero por completo, ¿ella también podría hacer eso?, en ese caso mentir no tendría ningún sentido.

- Es que… bueno… tú… me atraes mucho, me pones nervioso, eres muy linda y eso me pasa siempre que te veo.- dijo más sonrojado sobándose la nuca.

- ¡JA!, ¿piensas que si me quedo me fijare en un chico calvo como tú?- por primera vez Krillin le miro de mala manera a pesar de su rubor.

- Seré pelón, pero no estoy vacío por dentro, puedes irte si quieres, no sé ni para que me esfuerzo, eres tan linda como todas las demás – sin más el chico soltó a la muchacha y se dirigió a la casa, numero 18 le miro marcharse, quién demonios se creía ese pelón para hablarle de esa manera, sin más le siguió hasta su habitación.

- Porque me estas siguiendo 18, este PELÓN está cansado así que…- el chico se voltea para seguir hablando pero se quedó callado al ver como la mujer observaba con detenimiento las fotos de su pared. La androide tenía pensado patearle el trasero al guerrero pero se olvidó de eso al ver su cuarto, era una habitación muy grande y casi toda estaba llena de excelentes fotografías, unas pocas eran de sus amigos, las otras eran paisajes, animales y flora, las fotos eran tan impactantes que la mujer olvido su objetivo, sobre una mesa observo una revista cuya portada era una de las fotos de la habitación, la imagen fue tomada por un tal "Kame House" la guerrera escaneo el sitio y hallo un cuarto oscuro en una esquina y una cámara profesional.

- Eres fotógrafo.- concluyo.

- Es un hobby – respondió el guerrero tirándose a la cama. La mujer le observo con detenimiento luego fijo su mirada en un muro que según su análisis daba a una habitación vacía, dio unos cuantos golpes al mismo y al instante se abrió un hueco cuadrado- que demonios haces 18. – grito Krillin levantándose del lecho.

- Me quedare aquí, tú me invitaste algún problema- contesto la androide de manera amenazadora mientras revisaba la otra habitación.

Desde entonces habían pasado 4 meses, 18 pronto comprendió que lo que le había dicho Krillin era cierto, ella estaba desactualizada, incluso habían datos que habían sido omitidos en su programación, como aquellos relacionados con los sentimientos, desde entonces había comenzado un estudio detallado utilizando al guerrero como sujeto de prueba, por su parte Krillin se sentía muy bien, a pesar de la casi inexpresabilidad de 18 el muchacho podía entenderla incluso sin que ella le explicara lo que quería y sentía, el artista marcial había descubierto que a pesar de tener sistematizado parte de su organismo 18 era muy humana, es más, ella tenía momentos en que actuaba como una mujer normal sin darse cuenta, el guerrero había establecido una rutina placentera con la androide, aun cuando discutían, el maestro Roshi y Uloong se habían sumado a la misma sin contratiempos, como en aquellos días en que vivieron con Bulma o con Maron, desde que Roshi le hizo su heredero el viejo había aceptado todos sus caprichos como si se tratara de su propio nieto, en términos básicos aunque nunca se lo diría a ella, ahora eran una familia básicamente toda adoptiva.

Esa tarde estaba solo, cada cierto tiempo 18 desaparecía por un par de días, el maestro Roshi y Uloong habían ido a una convención de cine porno en la ciudad de oeste así que decidió que era el momento ideal para des estresarse y liberar un poco de su libido, desde que la androide había llegado él se había restringido el gusto de auto complacerse, porque según lo que pudo descubrir 18 lo escaneaba todo el tiempo y no quería ser descubierto en un momento tan intimo, pero ahora podía hacerlo con tranquilidad, no era de piedra y vivir con una chica tan sexy de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente no ayudaba mucho, para él ya no era una mujer linda, en los últimos meses realmente se había convertido en la persona más importante, le encantaba todo de ella incluso cuando se enfadaba era fascinante, lástima que la androide no parecía experimentar ningún sentimiento por él, lo que le había hecho Maki Hero era terriblemente perverso, incluso había noches en las cuales tenía que despertarla por alguna pesadilla que seguramente era un recuerdo, pero ella nunca se lo decía aunque sus ojos en aquellos momentos después de despertar le dieran las gracias antes de sacarlo a patadas de la ahora pieza doble, lo único que lo animaba era el hecho de que a pesar de todo ella no se había ido de su lado.

Sin más pensamientos el guerrero se acomodo en su cama y le dio rienda suelta a su imaginación con los ojos cerrados, entre tanto numero 18 le observaba atentamente desde la ventana, cuando regreso lo hizo por un impulso que no se lograba explicar, simplemente necesitaba ver al pelón una vez más antes de irse, al asomarse por el alfeizar lo vio allí desnudo acariciando su propio cuerpo y pronunciando su nombre, escaneo el organismo del tipo y se vio maravillada por los informes, sea lo que estuviese haciendo Krillin en esos momentos no estaba en su base de datos, así que entro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Krillin? - le dijo, el guerrero casi se muere al abrir los ojos, en segundos se hizo un ovillo con la sabana, definitivamente era el hombre más desafortunado del universo.

- ¡Lárgate 18!- le grito con angustia.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré?, te hice una pregunta, llevo 4 meses aquí y sabes que no saldré hasta que halle una respuesta, necesito la información para mi base de datos, además recuerda que me lo prometiste.- le dijo la androide.

- Por un demonio 18, te he dicho un millón de veces que no es base de datos es cerebro, y no voy a hablar de esto, lárgate de una buena vez- la chica analizo sus informes según los datos Krillin tenía lo que los humanos llaman vergüenza.

- No entiendo porque sientes vergüenza conozco hasta el último lunar de tu piel, tengo cientos de fotos desnudas de ti, incluso hay revistas con tu trasero.- esa clase de comentarios no ayudaban al peleador que se maldecía por aquellos combates de su niñez.

- Bien entonces no preguntes sabelotodo.- la chica se enfureció y arranco la sabana.

- Te he dicho que me expliques qué estabas haciendo Krillin.- el guerrero cubrió sus partes nobles con sus manos mientras miraba al suelo, esto solo podía pasarle a él, quien era el que pateaban primero, él, quien era el que moría siempre, él, a quien descubrían masturbándose, él, no tenia caso 18 no le dejaría en paz mejor daba rápido la clase para poderse dar un tiro.

- Bien al diablo, - esta vez se cubrió con la almohada- cuando un humano no tiene pareja se masturba para encontrar placer- listo lo había dicho, simple no había sido algo del otro mundo, lo único es que no volvería a ver a esa mujer a la cara.

- ¿Y cómo se masturba?- Krillin suspiro angustiado sabía que no sería fácil.

- Se acarician sus órganos reproductores, y no me digas que no sabes cuales son 18 porque me mato- la chica se alteró, porque se tendría que matar el pequeño, le resto importancia a su amenaza y al hecho de que le había preocupado aquella frase y siguió preguntando.

- Dijiste que cuando no tenían pareja se masturban pero ¿qué hace cuando la tiene? - Krillin cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, Dende no le tenía compasión, seguro se estaría riendo de él, el muy maldito.

- Tienen sexo o hacen el amor- respondió mecánicamente su dignidad se escurría de la cama, la sentía deslizarse con parsimonia.

- ¿En qué consiste? - era un hecho en otra vida había matado un dios, ¿por cierto cuántas vidas llevaba?

- El hombre introduce su virilidad en el órgano reproductivo de la mujer.- de pronto a Krillin le parecía tan interesante la mancha del techo.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor?- porque no lo habían dejado bien muerto, el guerrero suspiro.

- Cuando haces el amor, lo haces con alguien que es especial para ti, alguien con quien compartes tu vida y quieres compartir tu vejez, alguien que te hace feliz y que quieres hacer feliz, que con simpleza se hace parte de tu existencia, que quieres ver todo el tiempo porque te da paz y tranquilidad, cuando tienes sexo puedes hacerlo con cualquiera y lo olvidas al instante porque no es nadie para ti…, fin, se acabó la clase 18 lárgate.- la mujer analizo las palabras del guerrero con detenimiento.

- Krillin hagámoslo.- el muchacho volteo a verla entre agobiado y escéptico.

- ¿Qué?

- Hagámoslo necesito esa información.- eso era el colmo, información, solo quería información.

- 18 no pienso hacerlo con nadie que no sea mi pareja, mi novia entiendes, ahora lárgate.

- Entonces seamos novios.- concluyo la muchacha con tranquilidad. El guerrero se rasco la calva en otro contexto estaría feliz pero ahora era decepcionante y ridículo, 18 no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

- 18, no lo haré contigo para cumplir tus caprichos, recogeré lo que me queda de dignidad y me daré un baño cuando salga te quiero lejos.- dijo el muchacho

- Si tu no me enseñas tendré que buscar otro sujeto krillin.- sentencio la androide sin mirarlo- realmente deseas que recopile esos datos con alguien más.- el terrícola la miro estupefacto, y luego furioso, ¿tan poco le importaba que le daba lo mismo hacerlo con cualquiera? El chico tomo una decisión.

- En ese caso está bien, quieres una noche de placer, aquí tienes a tu sujeto de pruebas numero 18, tendrás que imitar lo que haga y no te negaras a mis deseos esta noche.

La mujer le miro y el guerrero suspiro profundo, ella quería sexo pues se lo iba a dar, la haría gritar de tal manera que no encontraría en la tierra un semental mejor que él, sin más el chico se lanzo a su boca y la beso desapasionadamente, quería ser brusco, violento posesivo, pero al tocar sus labios simplemente no pudo, por más que quisiera odiarla para él 18 era su amor, ella era una niña inocente en sus brazos que quería conocer el mundo a través de él, su beso se hizo cada vez más profundo, tierno y entregado, 18 seguía sus movimientos al mismo ritmo que él, Krillin había sido claro le dijo que lo imitara, pero en algún momento su procesador dejo de enviar información y ella simplemente se sumergió en una vorágine que le dejaba sin aliento.

- Bien tendremos sexo- dijo el muchacho separándose un poco de 18 para hacer la afirmación.

- Yo no quiero tener sexo.- le respondió la chica, Krillin se quedo de una pieza, acaso había entendido mal su conversación hasta ahora y se había tirado como un idiota a los labios de 18, eso significaba que el maldito que quería sexo era él y no ella, sus ojos seguían impactados, ahora sí que se quería morir.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto estupefacto

- Por lógica, no quiero olvidarte, eres alguien importante para mí. - continuo la androide- tu dijiste que cuando haces el amor es con alguien que es especial para ti, alguien con quien compartes tu vida y quieres compartir tu vejez, alguien que te hace feliz y que quieres hacer feliz, que con simpleza se hace parte de tu existencia, que quieres ver todo el tiempo porque te da paz y tranquilidad, por eso es lógico que quiera hacer el amor contigo, no permitiré que me olvides o que pienses que no soy importante para ti me entendes enano.

El guerrero sonrió y beso a 18 con toda la pasión y toda la ternura que tenia, todo este tiempo había pensado que ella estaba allí para aprovecharse de él, pero ahora entendía que lo había logrado, poco a poco había entrado en el corazón de esa mujer y se aseguraría de nunca salir de allí, no necesitaba que le dijera que lo amaba ahora estaba seguro que lo hacía, siempre sospecho que ella lo veía de manera diferente, que más podía pedirle a la vida, haber sacrificado su existencia tantas veces por la tierra tenía sus recompensas, quizás Dende no era ningún maldito.

- Bien entonces esta noche será nuestra luna de miel - dijo sacando de su nochero una pequeña cadena que coloco en el cuello de la chica- te hare el amor con todo mi corazón 18.

- No tiene lógica,- dijo mirando el dije y preguntándose desde cuando lo tendría- en la luna no hay miel, y según tú el amor se hace con tu virilidad no con tu corazón…- Krillin agacho la cabeza resignado a que su amor debía tener una lógica diferente.

Nota: Esta historia hace parte de una serie de relatos llamados Secretos de Tocador, historias que reúnen inocencia, amor y deseo. "La luna de miel" de Goku y Milk fue una ocasión memorable. "La miel de la luna", es en síntesis las consecuencias de la primera vez, y "Sin luna y sin miel" es la lo que sucede cuando se sede al deseo, y "En la luna no hay miel" es cuando el amor tiene una lógica diferente, las separe porque aun no estoy segura de elaborar un segundo capitulo para cada relato. Espero les guste.


End file.
